Crystal (Marvel)
|goals = Stop Maximus Rekindle her relationship with Johnny (formerly) Defeat Onslaught |occupation = Adventurer Ambassador Royal Advisor Inhuman Royal Family and Universal Inhumans Member Avengers Member (formerly) Fantastic Four Member (formerly) |family = |friends = Medusa, Black Bolt, Lockjaw, Fantastic Four, Avengers, Human Torch (former love-interest) |enemies = Maximus, Doctor Doom, Onslaught, X-Men, Kree, Skrulls |type of hero = Elemental Superheroine}} Crystalia Amaquelin, better known as Crystal was the second child born to the Inhuman nutritionists Quelin and Ambur. Her father Quelin was the brother of Rynda, wife of Agon, king of the Inhumans, and as such she was considered part of the Royal Family of Attilan. Like her older sister Medusa, Crystal was subjected to the Terrigen Mist when she was an infant, and the process endowed her with certain mental powers. Crystal was created by the late Stan Lee and the late Jack Kirby. Background While she was still a child, war erupted, forcing Crystal and her kinsmen to flee Attilan. Crystal passed through adolescence into young adulthood while wandering with her kinsmen through Asia, Europe, and finally America in search of Crystal's amnesiac sister Medusa. When they finally caught up with Medusa in New York, Medusa had sought refuge with the Fantastic Four, mistaking her kinsmen for her enemies. Crystal then met Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four and the two began a romantic relationship that survived Crystal's return to Attilan and a lengthy separation. Crystal eventually returned to New York and served as a substitute member of the Fantastic Four during the Invisible Girl's first pregnancy and post-childbirth. During this time Crystal performed quite admirably as Susan Storm's replacement and effectively defeated the Wizard all by herself. Crystal was forced to return to Attilan when her health became impaired by prolonged exposure to pollutants in the atmosphere. However, en route to Attilan, Crystal became a pawn in a plan by the alchemist Diablo, and then happened upon the mutant Quicksilver, who had been wounded in battle with the Sentinels. She brought Quicksilver back to Attilan, nursed him back to health, and became romantically involved with him. The Torch soon learned of Crystal's change in affections, and after a futile battle with Quicksilver, terminated his relationship with her. Crystal and Quicksilver were wed shortly thereafter, theirs being the first marriage between an Inhuman and a human (albeit a human mutant) in recorded history. Crystal and Quicksilver conceived a child, a girl bearing no apparent Inhuman or mutant characteristics, whom they named Luna after the world on which she was born. While Quicksilver wanted to exercise the father's right to have his child subjected to the Terrigen Mist, Crystal convinced him to let her grow up normal. Eventually, Crystal and Quicksilver's marriage began to deteriorate, due to Quicksilver's temper, which may have been aggravated by the evil Inhuman, Maximus the Mad. Crystal left Quicksilver and Attilan with Luna and her nanny, Maya, and returned to the Fantastic Four. Although she searched for the relationship she once had with Johnny, he was then married with Alicia Masters (later revealed to be a Skrull agent named Lyja). Dissatisfied, Crystal briefly had an affair with another man. Crystal returned to Attilan to deal with a crisis posed by Medusa and Black Bolt's child. Amidst the troubles, she and Quicksilver reconciled. Later, the Inhumans were attacked by the alien Brethren, and Crystal sought out the Avengers for their help. Shortly there after she joined them, moving into the Avengers Mansion with Luna and nanny, Marilla. During her tenure with the Avengers, she developed a crush on teammate Dane Whitman (the Black Knight,) although she soon reconciled with Quicksilver yet again. Crystal was among the Avengers who seemingly sacrificed themselves to end the menace called Onslaught. Actually transported to a different reality created by Franklin Richards, Crystal was restored when the heroes returned. When the heroes, who were believed dead, returned to Earth, Crystal and Quicksilver were reunited. Both helped the Avenges reassemble and accepted the status of reserve members. Crystal returned to Attilan, where she remained aside the Royal Family, raising Luna. Quicksilver would return to assist the Avengers on occasional missions. Earlier, Quicksilver had revived the Knights of Wundagore (actually animals mutated into humanoids by the High Evolutionary) and encountered Black Knight and his hero team, the Heroes for Hire. The two would eventually fight over Crystal's affections, whereupon an embittered Crystal estranged herself from Quicksilver again. Later, Crystal was on hand during the Inhuman's emigration from the moon to the recently-raised continent of Atlantis. At this point, her relationship with Quicksilver was no longer strained, although the two would still spend large amounts of time apart. More recently, the Inhumans were captured by the alien Kree, the original creators of the Inhumans. The Kree judge and warrior, Ronan the Accuser, hoped to use the Inhuman Royal Family to assassinate the Kree's enemy, the Shi'ar empress Lilandra. Black Bolt single-handedly dueled and defeated Ronan, but the Inhumans turned away from him, deposing him by decree and exiling him. The Royal Family returned to Earth, monarchs with no people. Crystal rejoined the Royal Family on their return to Earth. However, they were all met with a wave of xenophobia as every nation rejected the Family's appeals for sanctuary. In fact, the only nation offering the Inhumans a place in its lands was Latveria, ruled by the villain Doctor Doom, and the Inhumans reluctantly accepted. In LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2, She has a romantic crush on Spider-Man. Decimation After the events of House of M, Crystal was reunited with her depowered husband, only for him to steal the Terrigen Mist from Attilan, in an attempt to use it to restore the depowered mutants. Luna is exposed also, granting her various abilities. Silent War During the events of Silent War, the Inhumans located Quicksilver. He allowed Black Bolt to beat him, in response to his betrayal. Their marriage has now been annulled. Secret Invasion The Inhuman royal family traveled into Kree space, seeking an alliance against the invading Skrulls. Ronan the Accuser welcomed this alliance, but only on the condition that Crystal would become his bride. Medusa agreed, much to Crystal's chagrin. War of Kings Crystal's marriage to Ronan proceeded, even following Black Bolt's decision to usurp the throne of the Kree. She came to accept the idea of the marriage, defending it to her sister-in-law Polaris as a matter of statecraft (though there are indications that Ronan wished for more). The wedding proceedings were interrupted by the Shi'ar Imperial Guard, who attacked as part of Emperor Vulcan's invasion of the Kree Imperium. Ronan was beaten nearly to death in this attack. While visiting Ronan in recuperation, Crystal inadvertently helped rally the Kree people when she showed compassion towards injured Kree commoners. Acts which (thanks to Polaris) were eventually broadcasted over the Kree networks. This led to her being referred to as the "people princess" among some of the Kree people. Powers and abilities Crystal is often described in her appearances as an elemental due to her unique ability to psionically control the four classical elements: air, earth, fire, and water. The character's proficiency in controlling these "elements" allows her to achieve a variety of effects and additional abilities. Her psionic powers are a result of exposure to the Terrigen Mists, which coupled with genetic engineering of the Inhumans by the Kree in the distant past, grant Inhumans abilities beyond the capabilities of an ordinary Inhuman that are unique to each individual. Inhuman physiology As a member of the fictional offshoot of humanity, Inhumans, Crystal possesses physical strength, durability, speed, endurance, and reflexes significantly greater than the maximum potential attainable by humans. Her physical prowess, coupled with combat training received from her cousin, Karnak, and the Avengers make her a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Air manipulation Crystal can control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth she can cause a dust storm, air with water a typhoon, and air with fire a firestorm. She is able to create a wind of tornado intensity, approximately 115 miles per hour. She has demonstrated the ability to control air as far away as within a 30-mile radius. Using this ability, Crystal can summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight and others' and elevate herself to fly at high altitudes and speeds. By controlling air molecules, Crystal is able to bind them together psionically and compact them into a boundary to such a degree that matter cannot pass through. She uses this ability to various effects, including creating a field around her, allowing her to breathe while submerged in water and molten lava. She has also used this ability to deflect attacks and contain the atmosphere when the hull of a spaceship was compromised. She has demonstrated the ability to determine what may or may not pass through the barrier. Earth manipulation Crystal can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (earth: iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.), creating seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter scale (greater if tectonic plate fault lines are nearby) by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. The upper limit of this power is unknown, although she has demonstrated the ability to lift the entire fictional city of Attilan for a significant amount of time. Her ability to control earth extends to many metals which are naturally occurring, including iron. Fire manipulation Crystal possesses the psionic ability to manipulate fire, cause it to grow in size and intensity, and take any form that she desires. She can also douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electron shells of oxygen atoms. By accelerating oxygen molecules in the air, she is able to cause fire to spontaneously ignite. Water manipulation Further, Crystal can control the movement of water to a certain extent, via manipulation of inter-atomic van der Waals force controlling surface tension, divining water from the ground, and causing it to flow in designated directions. The maximum volume is unknown, although she has demonstrated the ability to create a maelstrom large and powerful enough to trap at least a dozen individuals, including Namor, and brought down what was described as "a sea from the sky," at least several thousand gallons. The character's control of water molecules extends to all of its forms, including ice. She is able to instantly freeze water to create ice blasts. She can also cause hydrogen and oxygen atoms in the air to recombine and form water molecules, summoning these atoms from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. This allows her to spontaneously create water, even in a dry environment, provided oxygen and hydrogen are present. Other elemental effects Crystal possesses the ability to rearrange and manipulate the individual atoms of the elements that she controls to various effects. She is able to affect the elements she controls on an atomic level, giving them an electrical charge. Once the molecules are charged, she retains her control over them, allowing her to control the flow of the current, including the ability to summon lightning bolts. Her control over the elements at the atomic level also allows her to increase or decrease their molecular movement. This effectively allows her to instantly heat or cool the elements which she psionically controls. For example, she can instantly freeze water or ignite oxygen. By heating or cooling her surroundings, she is able to survive in environments of extreme heat or cold. She has demonstrated a limited capacity to manipulate the magnetic polarity of the metals she can psionically control. By combining her abilities to manipulate air, water, electricity, ice, and temperature, the character is able to effectively control the weather within a 30-mile radius. Also, because of her psionic connection to the elements around her, she has the ability to sense things an ordinary human or Inhuman would not, such as sensing how much moisture is contained within the air or other matter, being aware of movement in the air or water around herself, and being able to determine that a soil sample was not "native" to a particular area. Gallery Black-Bolt-Royal-Family.jpg|Crystal with House Agon. Inhumans.jpg 1480391009 lokdzho-v-multseriale-fantasticheskaya-chetverka-1994.jpg 143789 02.jpg Crystal-ABC-Inhumans.jpg|Isabelle Cornish in ABC's Inhumans. Crystal.PNG.png crystal-hulk-and-the-agents-of-smash-35.1.jpg crystal-marvel-future-avengers-2nd-season-160562.jpg crystal-guardians-of-the-galaxy-0.21.jpg Hero crystal1.png Navigation Category:Avengers Members Category:Female Category:Lawful Good Category:Marvel Heroes Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Elementals Category:Superheroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Spouses Category:Parents